seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Ring
:Ester: Where is it? :Tubarina: It’s… this way. :Polvina: Are you sure? :Tubarina: Like I said, this way. :Ester: Tubarina! :Tubarina: See, it is this way. There it is! :Polvina: That’s amazing! :Ester: Cool! :Tubarina: It’s so… oh, not a big deal. They’re the jewels of Salacia? :Polvina: No one knows if they really belonged to Salacia. :Ester: They’re just called that. :Tubarina: You’d think the creator of our world would have something better than this. :Polvina: They are old. :Tubarina: Old junk by the look of them. :Polvina: They could have been Salacia’s. :Tubarina: Ooh, if they really were Salacia’s, they could be magical. :Ester: Magical? :Polvina: You just said they were old junk. :Tubarina: Alright, magical old junk. What do you think? Could they be magical? Ester? Polvina? H-Hey, wait! cabinet creaks open Oh. pause One touch wouldn’t hurt. stops I-I shouldn’t. cabinet, it opens again, a ring drops Ha, Salacia’s ring? I can make something better in art class. Magical, what a joke. :Ester: Tubarina, we have to go. :Polvina: Miss Marla wants us back at school. :Tubarina: I’m coming. looks Huh? Where did it go? Oh, where is it? on hand, the ring is on her finger, gasps How did it get there? to pull it off, but can’t Oh no! This can’t be happening! pull Be cool Tubarina, you can do this. pulling, but falls :Polvina: Are you okay, Tubarina? :Ester: What are you doing down there? :Polvina: And what’s that doing on your finger? :Tubarina: up I can’t get it off! :Polvina: Why did you put it on? :Tubarina: I didn’t! It was just there, on my finger. :Ester: Oh, yeah, like magic, huh? :Tubarina: No, nothing like that. :Miss Marla: Tubarina, Ester, Polvina, we’re leaving. :Girls: Yes, Miss Marla. :Tubarina: pulling What am I going to do? It just won’t come off. :Ester: Don’t panic, we’ll get it off after school. :Polvina: And get it back here by the end of the day. :Tubarina: But what if it doesn’t come off? :Ester: That’s when you can panic. :Tubarina: More! More! More! :Polvina: That should be enough soap now. :Ester: I’ll try it. Hold still, Tubarina. pulls :Tubarina: groans Ow! :Ester: Sorry, did that hurt? :Tubarina: Yes, but I didn’t say stop. even more as Ester pulls :Ester: It’s hard to do this if you keep shouting like that. :Tubarina: Forget the noise, just pull! :Ester: If you say so. :Tubarina: even more as Ester pulls Ow! ring comes off :Ester: I got it! Oh, I think I’ve got it. :Polvina: I’ve got it. :ring goes out the window :Tubarina: No one’s got it. :Ester: It couldn’t have gone too far. :Polvina: There’s the window. It came out this way. It must be a long here somewhere. :Tubarina: We have to find it. Even if it isn’t Salacia’s ring, it’s still valuable. :Ester: We’ll find it. :Polvina: And get it back. :Tubarina: gasp There! ring is in the ground, she takes it I’ve got it! :Polvina: What’s that? :school of swordfish swim through them :Ester: Hey, watch where you’re going! :Polvina: Silly swordfish, they should swim more carefully. :Ester: Forget the swordfish, let’s take that ring back. :Tubarina: We can’t. :Polvina: We have to. :Tubarina: I know we have to but we can’t. I’ve lost it! :Ester: Did you drop it again? :Tubarina: Oh, uh, I think. :Polvina: What, Tubarina? :Tubarina: I think a swordfish ate it. :Ester: shocked Ate it? :Tubarina: I had it in my hand when the swordfish came, and when they went, it was gone. :Ester: Then we have to find those swordfish. :Polvina: We’ll need Marli’s help to do it. :Tubarina: Oh, no, not Marli! :Ester: What’s wrong with Marli? :Polvina: She’ll help us, and she’s the only one who can talk to the swordfish. :Tubarina: I know she’ll help us, but she’ll also… :Ester: Also what? :Tubarina: She’ll laugh at me. :Polvina: Laugh? Well, don’t be silly, Tubarina, of course she won’t laugh. :Marli: laughing :Tubarina: Look Marli, it’s not that funny. :Marli: I know, you put on Salacia’s ring, can’t get it off, then when you do, a swordfish swallows it. :Other girls: laughing :Tubarina: Just get the laughing over with, then help us find the ring. :Polvina: Sorry, Tubarina. :Tubarina: So, will you help us? :Marli: Of course I will. This can only get funnier. Come on! :Swordfish: gurgling :Marli: Nobody? :Swordfish: “No.” :Marli: Nobody can remember swallowing a ring? :Swordfish: gurgling :Tubarina: One of them must have. I had it in my hand, they swam by, then I didn’t have it. :Marli: Did you actually see one of them swallow it? :Tubarina: No, but… it’s the only logical explanation. :Ester: You did say that the ring was magical, Tubarina. :Tubarina: I said it, but I don’t think it. The ring didn’t just disappear by itself. :Polvina: The fish were moving very fast. Maybe one of them swallowed it without noticing. :Ester: How do we find which one? :Tubarina: And what do we do when we find them? :Marli: I’ll show you what we do. :girls tickle the swordfish one by one, they laugh and burp :Marli: Next. :do the same to the next one :Tubarina: We’ve gotta do this to all the swordfish? :Marli: It’s the only way. :Polvina: If one of them did swallow the ring, they’ll burp it up when we tickle them. :Ester: More tickling. :do the same to the next one and the one after :Marli: giggles I knew this would get funnier. :Tubarina: This is going to take forever. :Ester: We have to return it tonight or else the museum will discover it’s gone. :Polvina: If they haven’t already. :Tubarina: Can’t we speed up the burps? :Polvina: I know a place that will do it. Come on. :Marli: Swordfish, follow us. :Polvina: That fizzy spring water should make the swordfish burp. :Tubarina: Then let’s do it. :burping :Ester: It’s burp working! laugh Excuse me. :Polvina: burp Pardon. :Marli: burp Pardon me. :Tubarina: burp Sorry. :continue burping, one of them burps out the ring :Tubarina: The ring! :Polvina: Watch it! :Ester: It’s heading for those rocks. :Tubarina: I see it! the ring falls into a hole It went down there. girls try to go in at the same time One at a time! happens again :Ester: We didn’t say which one would do it. :Polvina: Let’s split up. :ring is teetering near another hole :Tubarina: There it is! :Polvina: I see it. :Ester: Me too. :Tubarina: to reach I can’t get through here. :Polvina: And I can’t get through here. :Ester: We’re too big. :Tubarina: Wait a minute, I think I can reach it. tries :Polvina: I think I’m closer. :Ester: Let me get it. bumps it down the hole :Girls: No! :Ester: Where did it go? :Polvina: I can’t see it. :Tubarina: It’s got to be here somewhere. Did it come this way? Why aren’t you helping me? :Ester: I think it’s gone, Tubarina. :Polvina: We’ll never find it now. :Tubarina: Yes, we will! Uh, I-I can find it, I-I will find it! tries finding it, then gives up I-I’m not going to find it. :Polvina: It’s lost. :Ester: And it’s staying lost. :Polvina: Sorry, Tubarina. :Tubarina: sighs :Marli: We’ve looked all over, but we can’t find it anywhere. :Tubarina: It’s okay, Marli. It’s gone, we’ll never find it now. :Marli: We’re sorry. Look, I have to get my friends back where they belong. :Polvina: Sure. Thanks for your help. :Tubarina: Thanks to your friends too. :Marli: Good luck! with the swordfish :Ester: So, what now? :Tubarina: What else? We go back to the museum. :Polvina: And tell them everything. :Tubarina: Everything. :Ester: Maybe they’ll understand. :Tubarina: What if they don’t? :Ester: Then we’re in trouble. :ring drops somewhere, somehow it lands on a shark’s tail :Tubarina: Oh, I don’t even know what I’m going to say. :Polvina: The truth will be best, Tubarina. :Tubarina: I didn’t even mean to put the ring on. :Ester: Maybe it wanted you to put it on. :Tubarina: Don’t start that again. I know it’s not magical. :shark discovers the ring on its tail, it shakes it off, bounces off a turtle and rolls :Tubarina: It’s okay, you two don’t need to come with me. I’m the one who caused this mess. :Ester: Of course we’re coming with you. :Polvina: We’re in this together. :ring rolls after them… :Ester: No one’s noticed the ring is missing yet. :Polvina: They’ll know after we tell them. :Tubarina: sighs Let’s do it. :ring rolls in front of them, the girls yelp in surprise :Polvina: It can’t be! :Ester: It is! :Tubarina: I don’t believe it! :Ester: Where did it come from? :Polvina: How did it get here? :Tubarina: Who cares? the ring up All that matters is where it’s going. cabinet Back where it belongs. the ring back and closes the cabinet Ahh, at last! :Ester: Did you see that? :Polvina: I did and I still can’t believe it. :Tubarina: It came back by itself. Maybe, you know, maybe it really is Salacia’s ring. gasps Maybe it is magical after all. :Ester: But it can’t be magic. Magic doesn’t exist. Does it? :Tubarina: Then explain how it came back. :Polvina: It could have… uh… well… or… it could probably… um… :Tubarina: You see what I mean? It’s magical. :Polvina and Ester: Magical. :Tubarina: And if the ring is magical, gasp what could the bracelet do? Ooh, or the necklace. :opens, girls scream and swim away, then the cabinet closes